I Always Saw You
by Aerilon452
Summary: Beka isn't really the human she claimed to be, and Tyr found out the hard way. Now he has a few things to come to terms with in regards to Beka.
1. Chapter 1

**I ALWAYS SAW YOU**

Summary: Tyr soon learns a few things about Beka he never thought possible.

Pairing: Beka/Tyr

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Tyr stood in front of Dylan holding a copy of the message sent to him. He handed the flexi to Dylan and waited until the good Captain finished reading. The message had been left for Tyr when Beka failed to return from Albuquerque drift. She had gone to pay off some of her debt in the Maru, but her ship returned to Andromeda without Beka on board. For a split instant Tyr worried about her and was in a murderous rage. Someone had dared to take Beka. That someone would pay and Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa would make sure that those people responsible paid.

"What are you going to do about this?" Tyr asked. His anger was boiling at who ever had taken Beka.

"We'll head back to her last known position and search for clues there." Dylan said and watched Tyr. He knew that his Nietzchean comrade had some sort of understanding with Beka but he never thought that it would extend to some emotional attachment.

"You do that, sir, and I will do what I have to do." Tyr growled and headed out of Dylan's quarters heading to the hanger to take the Maru to find Beka. Unlike his Captain, Tyr knew where to go to find Beka, and those who took her would be sorry. The few years he had been aboard, around Beka, he had grown used to her being around. Lately though something had changed in her, she had changed. Tyr couldn't fathom what it was; he knew only that he had to get her back.

**SHINTOWA:**

**HOMEWORLD OF THE TIGARIAN PRIDE**

Beka stood looking out at the scenery. She hadn't seen this place since she was a child and it made her remember who she was. Looking to arms Beka had to grow accustomed to the Bone blades that protruded from her forearms. The black leather separated the blades and protected the skin from being rubbed raw. This was the biggest secret Beka had been hiding form her friends on the Andromeda. She hadn't wanted them to find out that she was Nietzchean. More than Nietzchean; she was Cyanne Kemair out of Cleopatra by Ares. She was of the Tigarian Pride.

"Cyanne?" Beka turned to see her only living sister; Athena without the company of Odysseus their brother. Beka remembered that Athena and Odysseus were twins, and twins stuck together.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the Andromeda and the Maru." Beka replied. She had been only seven years old when her Pride was destroyed and her family scattered to the stars. Beka Valentine was the way for her to hide among the humans. It was cowardly and it made her unworthy to call herself a Nietzchean, but she had survived, eked out a living and made her life. She guessed that was why after all this time she decided to keep her human name and features. Beka looked towards the heavens and saw the night beginning to claim the sky. The stars were even coming out to play; dancing around the twin moons of Shintowa.

"If you want to go back to Andromeda, maybe you should."

"Athena, I lied to them." Only Beka understood the gravity of her transgression to Dylan.

"So, then I guess it doesn't matter to you that Tyr Anasazi is on his way, intent on taking you back." Athena leaned over the railing and looked at the sister she thought long dead. The last thing she remembered was Cyanne being taken away by Ignatius Valentine so at least one of the Kemair children would survive. What she couldn't have known was that the nano bots in her hair would take her memories and hide them away.

"Tyr wouldn't come after me." Beka said and looked away from Athena. When the nano bots had begun to break down Beka remembered who and what she was. Shortly after that the bone blades had started to appear when she was on Albuquerque drift and Beka saw her opportunity to contact her family. Thinking back to her life on the Andromeda, Beka missed everyone, including Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak Pride

"What makes you so sure?" Athena asked, "From the files I have seen on him he looks to be a fine genetic match."

"He thinks I'm human, he would never be interested in a human woman." Beka responded looking at her older sister. Tyr had told her as much when the Andromeda had been out of commission and Dylan was off looking for parts.

"Then maybe you should find a worthy male who…" It was obvious to Athena that her sister had survived her fate of being with humans. She proved to be a survivor after all and worthy of her blood line.

"No." Beka said and walked off the balcony back into the room that used to be hers. There was no worthier male than Tyr Anasazi. He proved to be the ultimate survivor and fighter. Not to mention Beka was completely caught up in him, every time he was around her, her heart beat sped up and heat flooded her veins. She wanted him to be her mate and father to her children, but he believed she was human. Now it would make no difference. Her time as a human confused her Nietzchean mind, her sense of duty and honor. She wanted Tyr, but he didn't want her. He thought of her as human; less than nothing. To Tyr she wasn't worth a second glance, nor was she worth the time of day.

With her body returning to its Nietzchean heritage all of it was taking a toll on Beka energy stores. She wanted to sleep for a week while the rest of her caught up. But if she went to sleep right now that would be construed as weakness and weakness was not a Nietzchean trait. Athena looked back to her sister as she sat on the edge of the bed. It was good to have Cyanne home. She was after all Nietzchean and a member of the Kemair family that could be traced back to Isis Kemair, the progenitor of their blood line.

"Maybe you should rest, little sister. You have had a taxing time." Athena whispered and looked into Beka's eyes. They showed signs of fatigue and exhaustion.

"I'm fine." Beka tried to convince Athena but her sister wasn't going to listen. Decidedly un-Nietzchean of Athena she pushed Beka down into the mattress.

"Sleep. There is no honor in exhaustion." Athena replied and smiled when her sister relaxed into the mattress.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Tyr slipped into the well guarded house with ease. These Nietzcheans were either stupid of defective, or both. He managed to get in under the cover of darkness. As soon as he got to the corridor Tyr caught Beka scent down the hall and to his right. She was so very close, he could almost feel her.

Moving down the hall quietly Tyr listened for the sound of Beka's heart beat. He knew it like his own. Many nights on the Andromeda he would hear it in his sleep and wake to almost expect Beka to be lying next to him. But when he would open his eyes, she wasn't there and he was tormented by her scent and the sound of her heart.

Tyr stopped when he heard her heat beat. She was there in the room to his right. He could feel her and smell her. Tyr had been pulled towards Beka for some time now and he couldn't understand why. She was human in the company of Nietzcheans. Why would she be here? He thought and that took up most of his mind.

Quietly opening the door he slipped into the room and his keen eyesight saw her lying on the bed, sleeping. Tyr moved over to the edge of the mattress; there she was sleeping comfortably. In and out her breath came in an even motion. Before he could stop himself Tyr reached out his hand to lightly brush her cheek. He was flipped over and onto his back with a startled Beka Valentine straddling his waist with a knife to his throat. The sleepiness wiped from her eyes it clicked in her brain that the intruder was Tyr.

"Tyr?" Beka said with the knife firmly in place. Tyr moved his hand up to her wrist and felt the last thing that he expected to find on her; bone blades.

'"Beka?" His deep voice rolled over her senses; lulling her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and removed the knife while getting off his waist. Tyr rolled off the bed and stared at her in the darkness. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beka was a Nietzchean. How could she be?

"I'm taking you home." Tyr said and moved towards her. Beka had a split second to see Tyr pull something out from behind his back before she felt a sting and then blackness. He scooped her up and went back the way they had come, back to the Maru.

**EUREKA MARU:**

Tyr set his course for the Andromeda and transited to slip stream while Beka was still unconscious. He had to get her back to Dylan's ship, but the trip would take a little while. He couldn't believe that she was a Nietzchean. Why had she never told him? Would he have believed her? Maybe, but he would have demanded a DNA test.

Coming out of slip stream he set the auto pilot for the Andromeda just on the edge of the system. What was he going to do about Beka? Climbing out of the cockpit Tyr walked back to check on Beka. He had placed her in one of the bunks so she would be comfortable while he got away from Shintowa. Beka should be awake by now and yet she was still sleeping soundly. It gave Tyr a chance to watch her. He had no idea she was a Nietzchean and yet something about her screamed survivalist. In his gene's he knew she was a worthy mate, but she was a human, or at least he thought she was. But now doubt crept into his mind.

Beka shifted and groaned opening her eyes to see herself surrounded by the Maru and Tyr. He was watching her and he had so many questions in his eyes, but she didn't have the heart to answer them now. She sat up fast enough and bumped her regenerating bone blades. Beka could feel her arms shaking as she watched Tyr watching her. He had a calculating look on his face. Whatever he had given her was sapping what strength she had managed to gain back. Simultaneously all her muscles began to seize. "What did you give me?" Her voice shook.

"A strong sedative that should have worn off after I got you to the Andromeda," Tyr said and cocked his head while he studied her. She truly had strength, a survivor, and a worthy mate for any Nietzchean male.

"Well, obviously you didn't give me enough." Beka gripped and tried to rise from her bunk. Her head swam and her stomach revolted, but she gritted her teeth and forced her body to work, for it to push past the sedative and tried to get some distance between them. He was too close, filling her senses with his scent, and she could almost feel the warmth his body was producing, it made her yearn for him to take her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tyr growled and rose to his feet pushing her back to the bunk, "There was enough sedative in that to bring down two Nietzchean males, and yet you are trying to walk it off." Tyr held her down, gently, for a few more seconds until he was sure she had slipped back under the control of the sedative.

**ANDROMEDA:**

"Captain, I've got the Eureka Maru on sensors." Rommie said.

Dylan looked at his ships holographic avatar, "Tell them to dock on Bay 2." Dylan walked out off the bridge. By time he as half way to the bay the Maru would have hard seal and Tyr would be making his way to the bridge.

**EUREKA MARU:**

Tyr docked the Maru and went back to where Beka was sleeping. Her current condition made the sedative all the more powerful once it had to a chance to gain a foot hold in her body. He threw one of her arms over his shoulders, while he slipped his arm under her knees and cradled her back with his other arm. Picking her up he walked off the Maru and encountered Captain Hunt.

"What did you do to her?"

"She struggled, so I sedated her." Tyr shrugged and hefted Beka so she was more secure in his arms.

Dylan looked over Tyr and Beka, and what he saw shocked him. Beka's hair was no longer blond and short, but brown and flowing with curls and red highlights. That was not what shocked Dylan the most, what had him pausing was the fact that there were bone blades. Beka was a Nietzchean. Memories of betrayal from Gaheris flashed through his mind, but Beka had never acted like a normal Nietzchean.

"Did you at least make sure no one followed you?" Dylan asked and turned to leave. He really didn't want to hear Tyr's answer.

Tyr watched Dylan leave, but didn't follow, instead he hefted Beka again and set off for his quarters where he could watch over her as she slept and continued to become her former self. Now that he thought back, everything she had done, and said pointed to her superior genes. Tyr entered his quarters and made straight for his bed where he put her down gently. Automatically she curled on her side and snuggled into the blankets laced with his scent. Her hair flowed over his pillow and the starlight streamed in bathing her in a gentle glow. She was magnificent as a human, but now as her true nature appeared, she was glorious, radiant, and any other word he could think of. Tyr pulled a chair close to the bed, sitting down, so he could watch over Beka.

**MAIN BRIDGE:**

Dylan walked back on to command and scrubbed his hands over his face as Rommie came up beside him. He wasn't ready to talk yet. Dylan was still digesting that Beka was a Nietzchean. When would the universe stop playing cruel jokes on him?

"Did Tyr find Beka?" Rommie asked.

"Oh yeah, and she's Nietzchean. Go figure," Dylan threw his hands up in the air and leaned on the railing looking out at the rest of command. Right now his mind was taking him back to the fight he and Gaheris had been though, every lance blast that had once marred the hull.

"What?" Rommie exclaimed.

"I know one hell of a curve ball." Dylan sighed.

"All this time she was so human." Rommie mused and stepped away from her Captain to leave him to think things through.

**TYR'S QUARTERS:**

Beka surfaced surrounded by Ty's scent, and he smelled so good, so male, and so erotic. When she had believed herself human Tyr had been the star of most of her fantasies. She could feel his hands on her, his lips working her skin to a rosy glow, and his body over hers. But she had to keep it in her mind, pushed far back, still even then she had a hard time thinking clearly when he was so close to her. And now he was the closest he had ever been. His scent surrounded her and Beka knew where she was, she was in his bed. Opening her eyes Beka was careful to keep her breathing even and slow, but Tyr must know she was awake.

"I know you're awake."

"So," Beka quickly got up and swayed when dizziness caught her. But Tyr was there with his hands on her waist. She pushed at his hands and stumbled towards the door. Beka had to leave or fall victim to the lust rapidly building in her body, and it was screaming for Tyr. The door seemed so far away and Tyr's bed had been so comfortable, his scent lulled her mind and her body.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, as you recall, is why I didn't come back. I went home." Beka growled and turned to face him. Right now the anger was a shield and it gave her strength to push the arousal deep deep down in her mind.

"Woman you make no sense!" Tyr shouted and moved after her.

"Oh, so, now I'm a woman to you, not just a human?" Beka spat at him and before he knew what she was doing Beka hit him. Blood bloomed on his lower lip as he looked at her in shock. It was his shock that kept Tyr rooted to the spot and watching Beka leaving his quarters.

**MAIN BRIDGE:**

Beka stormed on to the main bridge of the Andromeda Ascendant and immediately said, "I hate men, all men. Nietzchean's, humans, all men I hate them." Dylan, Harper, and Trance all turned to look at her. Harper and Trance looked shocked where Dylan just stared at her.

"Thanks Beka…" Dylan started to say.

"I'm sorry Dylan, I'm just…. aggravated." She ran her hand through her hair and then said, "Let me rephrase that, I hate Nietzchean Men!"

"Oh, well, that's better," Dylan did a half chuckle had half sigh as he watched Beka go to the pilots station, "Uh, Beka, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to slipstream, unless you want to hang around here?" She put her hands in her hips and waited. Beka knew that any minute the Tigarian Fleet would arrive and demand her return. If she left with them, Tyr would track her and just bring her back to the Andromeda. So it was better off if she just stayed and kept running like she had been doing for most of her life.

"Here seems good enough," Harper spoke up in his usual manner.

"No, Harper, here is bad, very bad. Because any minute multiple slipstream events will open, following there Tigarian ships will exit targeting the Andromeda…"

"They want their Alpha daughter back," Tyr said from the upper level. His gaze bore into Beka's back; he knew she wouldn't turn to face him. Too long it had taken him to recover from the shear force of her punch. Beka had punched him, and he thought that wouldn't be possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**I ALWAYS SAW YOU**

Summary: Tyr soon learns a few things about Beka he never thought possible.

Pairing: Beka/Tyr

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Beka didn't want to turn, she didn't want to face Tyr and give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was an Alpha; just as he was when he had a pride, a family to call his own. She had a family and Beka didn't know where she belonged right now. Being on the Andromeda she thought of her family; her Pride. Being on Shintowa she thought of Andromeda and Tyr, especially Tyr. When she had thought herself human she had thought of him, fantasized about him. Slowly Beka Valentine abated from her mind, and Cyanne Kemair began to reemerge, but Beka wouldn't go without a fight, she made sure that the strong part of her human side stayed, incorporated with the Nietzchean side.

"Beka?" Dylan came to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder slightly aware of the growl that Tyr was issuing. Mentally Dylan shook his head, Nietzchean's were territorial when it came to their women, and it appeared to the good Captain that Anasazi had claimed Beka, even though his first officer had yet to claim him in return.

Tyr watched Dylan put his hand on Beka's shoulder and instinctively he growled in response. On some level he and Dylan were friends but the primal part of him reacted to another touching his woman, the woman he had wanted even when he thought her a human. She was every thing a Nietzchean woman should be; strong, a survivor, just pure perfection. Her blood was that of the Kemair blood line, a descendant of Isis Kemair herself.

"I want to say that we should leave," Beka backed away from Dylan and walked away from the pilot's console, "But apart of me really wants to stay."

"Tyr, what do you know about the Tigarian Pride?" Dylan asked, though he knew he should have asked Beka. But something told him that she didn't want to talk about her Pride or her family.

"In the old days of the Systems Commonwealth, the Tigarian's were one of the few Prides that refused to unite with the Nietzchean Alliance."

"In other words, we stayed with the Commonwealth," Beka bit out and turned to Tyr. She wanted him to see all the anger and hate in her eyes. It wasn't anger at him, it was anger in general. The anger was directed towards the unfairness of the universe. The one man in all existence that she wanted only wanted her now because she was Nietzchean. Beka had been Nietzchean all along, only in hiding, surviving, for her own good. If he was 1/10 the Nietzchean male he claimed he should have picked up on the subtle hints and drew the right conclusions. A growl worked its way up her throat and slipped between her lips.

"Oh yes the Tigarian's were such a major power among the Nietzchean people," Tyr snapped.

"We picked a side and we stuck. We didn't jump the fence," Beka bit back. It wasn't like how she had acted for most of her life. Beka had constantly switched sides if it meant keeping herself alive just a little longer. Both of them growled and the tension level rose by 50%.

"Ok, that's enough. Beka plot a course and take us to slip stream." Dylan ordered and watched the two Nietzchean's stare each other down before Beka backed away and took the Pilots station.

Beka rubbed her hands together and stepped into the pilot controls, "26 Ohfeugee coming up." She was eager to leave but at the same time she wanted to stay to actually see if her family came after her and tried to take her home,

"If they are, were, friends to the Commonwealth, why not stay and see if they will enter into an alliance with us? Maybe they might even rejoin the Commonwealth" Dylan proposed the idea before Beka could transit to slip stream. If anyone could grind their teeth as loud as Beka Dylan had never heard it before. It was uncommon for him to change his mind so fast. But another charter member of the new Commonwealth was not something to pass up, even if they were Nietzchean's.

"My Pride hasn't been apart of the Commonwealth since after the collapse. They, we, have become sort of isolationists." The overwhelming urge to bash her head into the console had started to nag at her. Even with her back turned she could feel Tyr's eyes boring into her. If it wasn't so enticing she would be royally pissed off and feeling the urge to kill him.

"How large is this pride of yours?" Tyr inquired and resisted the urge to go to Beka. He had to let her get comfortable in her own skin again.

"We separated into two groups, one group for public and one to build our numbers. The public part of our Pride was comprised of 5,000 men, women, and children; including the Alpha family."

"And the part rebuilding the ranks?" Tyr asked as he came closer to Beka. There had been whispers through the other prides that the Tigarian's were building an massive fleet to take on the Drago-Kassov.

"Over twenty thousand." Beka answered. The number rivaled his former pride; the Kodiak.

"Dylan, uh, we have a slip stream event opening dead a head," Harper announced in his usual manner.

"It's them," Beka breathed out. She was torn, torn between loyalty to Dylan and the want to go home. But she also wanted to be with Tyr, she always wanted him even when he didn't want her. Out of impulse she stepped closer to Tyr and laced her fingers with his. To her surprise Tyr didn't flinch, didn't back away, he stayed and squeezed her hand lightly as he pulled her closer to his body and strength.

"Dylan, we are receiving a message that is two light minutes out," The holo version of Rommie announced as she appeared next to her Captain.

"Put it on screen Rommie."

An image flicked on of Athena, "Common Wealth Starship Andromeda Ascendant, this is first Daughter Athena Kemair aboard the ship Athenian Acropolis and you good Captain, are in possession of my sister."

"Oh, I'm in love," Harper melted at the sight of Beka's sister on screen. When he looked over at Beka he cleared his throat and went back to whatever it was he was doing and tried not to incur the wrath of his boss.

She sounded so sweet and charming and Cyanne wanted to shrink away, but she had Tyr at her side giving her strength to stand tall and proud like any Nietzchean. "I'm in possession of my own self Athena." Cyanne was shining through more and more, but the attitude of Beka Valentine would not diminish.

"I can see that little sister, and what a good specimen of a man you have at your side. Claimed him yet?" She leaned closer to the screen and smiled.

"He's mine," Cyanne growled and stood in front of Tyr. She didn't have to see him to know that he was wearing a stunned expression. In the Tigarian Pride a woman could stand in front of her man. That was what Cyanne was doing.

Tyr was stunned, but he quickly schooled his feature into a menacing scowl as he wrapped his arms around Beka. She was his woman, he claimed her, and she claimed him. At least she claimed him for the time being. Tyr would work on her, seduce her, and cement his hold on her.

"Ok, let's take it down a notch," Dylan put his hands in the air and drew the attention of Athena back to him and of her sister. "If you would like to come aboard we can discuss… whatever it is you came here to discuss."

"I agree and I look foreword to speaking with you… alone Captain." Athena fixed her gaze on the Good Captain of the Commonwealth and tried to hide her self satisfied smile for her sister. At heart she wanted what was best for Cyanne.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

**CAPTAIN HUNT'S QUARTERS**

He would have thought that meeting with Athena alone, meant that they were going to be meeting alone. Instead Beka or Cyanne as Athena kept calling her were fighting, and arguing emphatically in hushed tones. Dylan watched as the two sisters spoke in low tones. Tyr was at his side and watching the women just as intently. No doubt with his Nietzchean hearing Tyr could hear every word being spoken. He had proposed that the Tigarian Pride rejoin the Commonwealth, so far there was a split vote. Beka was for the Pride rejoining and her sister was against it. The brother would be the swing vote, but seeing as the brother was still on the other ship the sister's were still arguing.

"Do you have any idea what they are saying?" Dylan asked. So much for the alone part Athena had requested. Two hours of listening to a quiet arguing between sisters nearly had Dylan calling it quits. But Tyr had advised letting them hash things out. Course his Nietzchean friend had not thought it would take two hours.

"They are fighting about whether or not I can be Beka's husband," Tyr cocked his head to the side. It was more of an insult to be questioned about becoming a husband and a father. He had excellent genes and was, laughably, in love with Beka. Nietzchean's never fell in love, but he was in love with Beka.

"Ouch," Dylan drew out the word and he understood the gravity of such scrutiny for a Nietzchean male.

"I don't care, he's mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Cyanne growled and turned from her sister. She didn't want to be around Athena just now, where she wanted to be was with Tyr. Even when she had been human, or thought she was human, she stole any chance she could to be alone with him. Right now she could felt his eyes on her; she could almost feel his breath on her.

"I don't think this is the time…" Athena tried to pull her sister away from the argument that she had not meant to get into. Athena wanted to talk about joining the Commonwealth but Cyanne being Cyanne went on the offensive instead of being smart.

"Time for what? You were telling me that you thought he was a fine specimen for breeding and what not? Have you changed your mind?" Cyanne snapped. Right now she was not above trying to strangle her sister. Athena liked to manipulate rather than confront. It was an irritating personality trait.

"He seems less then I would have imagined," Athena raked her gaze over Tyr and knew that she was insulting a worthy male, but she wanted to make sure her sister chose well and all the genetic scans she had attained did not lie about Tyr Anasazi.

"No, he's more than any man." Cyanne balled her fist, the intention was to strike her sister, but instead she just left. If Dylan was going to deal with Athena he could do it alone. She would only end up hitting her sister and making a fool of herself.

**EUREKA MARU:**

Beka knew that Tyr had followed her but at the moment she really didn't care. Right now all she wanted to do was rage. Since taking back her true life Beka had known nothing but trouble and the trouble was her sister and brother thinking they knew what was best for her. Only Beka Valentine decided what was good for her and what she wanted was to stay on the Andromeda.

Tyr stood at the airlock and watched Beka/Cyanne pace furiously. Her sister was playing a game at her expense and Tyr was feeling angry as well. Tradition meant everything to Nietzchean's but he and Beka went way beyond tradition. He was the last of a pride and she was the descendant of Isis Kemair. In reality he had no place being with her, but that did not stop him. In this moment Tyr could tell that she was choosing to be Beka and the not her Nietzchean half. Beka was strong and independent, worthy of any male, but more important to Tyr than his own survival. That thought should have worried him or scared him, but it didn't.

"I hate her…" Beka growled and kicked a nearby bulkhead. She closed her eyes and kicked the wall again and again until Tyr's strong arms came around her and pulled her back into the center of the room.

"She is your sister and first born." Tyr stated even though Beka knew it. He had had older brothers and sisters and he knew how frustrating it could be.

"So, it doesn't mean I can't hate her," Beka replied and turned in his embrace to rest her forehead on his chest, "You know, I was happy being a human, thinking I was a human, acting like I was a human. It was a nice life, no expectations, and no family except for a thieving brother." Beka instinctively shifted more securely into Tyr's arms and took comfort from him.

"But were you happy?" Tyr asked and kissed her temple.

"No, but it was easy," Beka groaned. She hadn't wanted to say anything but Tyr being Tyr could drag information out of her without saying anything. Damn him, damn the Nietzchean people, and damn herself for falling in love with Tyr Anasazi out of Victoria by Barbarossa. "Valentines like easy." Beka muttered.

"But Kemair's are forged of fire and steel and love the hard way while breaking rules," Tyr responded. When he had been a boy he had admired the Kemair family and one day he promised himself that he would be strong enough that one of the Kemair women would chose him. Now he would make sure Beka didn't regret her choice in claiming him in front of her sister. He would be a worthy Husband and he would make her see what he was feeling for her. His feelings for her would not be a sin, not now that she was a Nietzchean. Though a small part of him still wished she was still a human.

Tyr pulled her back out of his arms slightly so he could kiss her; let her know that there was someone on her side. He was on her side. Just then his intention to comfort her flew right out the airlock at the first taste of her lips. On nights unguarded he had dreamed about taking her mouth in a reckless passion, tasting all that she was, and branding her skin with his touch. Soon, if he could, he would take her lips and make sure that his taste, his scent was on her so thick that no other male would dare try and steal her. Tyr wanted Beka to be his, to be his wife and the mother of his children. She was string and she endured and she was a survivor. But he had to convince her to take him. It had to be on her terms, and her terms alone.

Beka pulled back quickly and shook her head, "No, not like this, and not because I'm a Nietzchean." But she wanted his kiss, wanted his body, and wanted to lose herself in all that they could be together. Tyr wasn't afraid to touch her now that she was a Nietzchean and that thought sickened her. He had said he could never be interested in a human woman, but she was human or thought like one and yet here he was willingly holding her and just a few seconds ago he was kissing her. 'I hate Nietzchean's,' She thought bitterly again. But she was one and it made her hate herself. Why couldn't she have stayed human? If she did that then she would never be able to have Tyr the way she wanted. He would always thing she was lesser than she was if she had stayed human.

Tyr understood, he didn't want to, but he understood. She had been human for most of her life and she still thought like one. It was what drew him to her in the first place. For a human she had been a survivor and a strong willed woman he had wanted, even if it was for one night. Instead he pulled her back into his arms and rested his cheek against the top of her head. More than he wanted to admit, it hurt Tyr to see her so unsure of herself. So, here he stood letting her take comfort in his arms while he plotted and schemed on ways to make Beka his completely. She was his, he claimed her just as she had done. Tyr had wanted Beka ever since they had been stuck on a broken Andromeda together and he knew he would have her after that disastrous dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I ALWAYS SAW YOU**

Summary: Tyr soon learns a few things about Beka he never thought possible.

Pairing: Beka/Tyr

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Beka stood on the OPS deck gazing out at the vastness of space. She thought about Tyr and the way she had left him on the Maru. It wasn't that she didn't want him, she did and she claimed him in front of her sister. Beka still thought as a human, felt as a human; she was in love with Tyr. She wanted him to be in love with her. If he came to her because she was Nietzchean then her human side would feel cheated. Tyr was the best example of the Nietzchean people, he would be a strong husband and a devoted father. They would have strong children. What good was it to have children with someone who didn't love you? By all that was cruel in the universe Beka had fallen in love with a man who thought of her as a human.

She heaved a sigh leaning heavily on the railing. Even with that realization Beka still loved Tyr, still wanted to be with him. Only, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. If he wanted her then he would have to work for it. Turning away from the stunning view Beka nearly jumped when she saw Rev lurking in the shadows. "Geez Rev, ring a bell next time." she snapped. There was no anger in her voice.

"My apologies, you just seemed lot on your mind at the moment." Rev couldn't keep his gaze from going to the bone blades protruding from her forearms. He had only just come back from a near by planet where he had been stocking up on fresh fish. When he had come back he had seen the Nietzchean ship and then heard about Beka.

"A lot on my mind is an understatement." Beka rubbed at her arms encountering the bone blades, the truth of who she was. She tried to hate herself, but Beka Valentine didn't wallow and Cyanne was too strong for that. All she could hope for was that her two identities merged together without much trouble.

"So, I see before me…"

"Cyanne Kemair of the Tigarian Pride." Beka answered smoothing her hands down the front of her leather vest. Going with her new life was a complete wardrobe change, no sleeves for her. Nietzchean's and sleeves didn't really get along.

"Ah, well…" Rev didn't know what to say and he was never at a loss for words.

"I know…. It's a shock." Beka ran her and through her hair and though about changing the color again, "The nano bots that I have in my hair also stored my Nietzchean DNA. When I realized who and what I was they activated retuning me to this." She showed Rev the bone blades in her arms. How was she supposed to deal with this? How was she supposed to be a Nietzchean when she had hated them for so long?

**COMMAND DECK:**

Athena walked through the doors of command to see Dylan Hunt standing at one of the stations going over information on his screen. She was oddly enough indebt to the human for keeping her sister safe aboard the warship for the last two years. The Andromeda Ascendant was impressive by today's standards and Athena was in awe of the ship. Athena was also fascinated by the Captain. He could pass for Nietzchean. "Captain, may I have a word with you?" She asked announcing her presence.

Dylan turned at the sound of the melodious voice that belonged to Athena. She was nothing like Beka, at least the Beka he knew. "What can I do for you?" he stepped away from the console and stepped closer to her.

"It's my sister. I was wondering…" Athena started to ask, but she stopped. How was she to ask the Captain if e new her sister was really Nietzchean? Their father had done his job all too well in hiding her from the rest of the Pride.

"If I knew she was a Nietzchean?" Dylan ran his finger over his left eyebrow, "Uh, no, I didn't know. She scanned as completely human." When he had met her; a shiver had worked over his spine, the same as it had when he first met Gaheris Rhade.

"Ahh…" Athena walked to the railing and leaned her hands on it. She was unsure as how to broach the subject of her sister. It had been so long since they had been together as family. Her sister was out in the universe surviving, being hidden as a human and still Cyanne was more of a Nietzchean than Athena.

"She's a survivor." Dylan mentioned knowing that they bit of knowledge would help Athena. Nietzcheans were obsessive about survival, genetics, and breeding. It boggled Dylan's mind as to how much the Nietzcheans could think about when they weren't betraying, killing, enslaving others.

"I know Captain, but she's still a stranger." Athena confessed.

**EUREKA**** MARU:**

Tyr stood there stunned, again. Beka had left him a second time. Didn't she know that he loved her? Didn't she know how much he cared for her? Nightly he burned for her touch, hungered for the sound of her heart beat to fill his ears. He wanted all of her and no one else. Not even Freya had made him smolder inside. It's didn't matter to him that she was hidden as a human. Beka was his perfect mate; the only mate he wanted. She had chosen him after in front of her sister. What would he do when he finally won her? Tyr would be forever hers.

Tyr moved through the Maru, going to the hatch when he sensed someone watching him. It was a penetrating gaze that cut right through him. Someone was assessing him, calculating his worth. That was the same feeling he had had when he was gaining the trust of the Orca Pride, only this was a harder gaze. Turning Tyr settled his gaze on another Nietzchean male. He had similar features to Athena, but the eyes; those matched Beka's. "You must be the brother." Tyr growled. He wasn't fond of being watched.

"Yes," Odysseus answered coming out of the shadows. "She's my younger sister and it is my job to protect her." Coming to stand in front of Anasazi, Odysseus calculated the odds of taking down Anasazi before the prideless Nietzchean killed him.

"She can protect herself." Tyr stated. He knew his woman; she was a survivor and she always would be. After all, Tyr had tried to protect her many times before with no success. Beka Valentine was far too stubborn, far too Nietzchean.

"All the same, sir, you harm my sister in any way I will not rest until you are dead." It did not good, but it still made the tension in Odysseus lessen. He had only been a boy when their pride had been attack, nearly wiped out, and he should have protected his sister. Cyanne, or Beka as she was known, was the genetic reincarnation of Isis Kemair. That was the reason she was hidden from the rest of the Pride.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Tyr went in search of Beka. He wanted to see her, to have her scent filling his lungs, the beat of her heart throbbing in his head. There was nothing more important to him than that. Beka, she had ingrained herself inside of him, around his heart. He always said that Love was a trick the body played to procreate. Now, he wasn't so sure. She was always in his thoughts. His body tensed when she was in trouble. When Beka gets angry at him, he wanted to make things right. If that was love then he was indeed afflicted.

Coming to the OPS deck Tyr saw her then, just standing, looking out at space. She looked radiant. Everything about her drew him even as he saw her trying to soothe the skin between her bone blades. They were too new to her and Tyr knew she had to be feeling pain. He crossed to her, took her right arm in his hands, and stripped away the leather protector. Without saying anything he checked her arm over, the skin was red and raw, near bleeding. "These need to be taken care of."

Beka took back her arm, "I'm fine." She also too the leather arm guard from him in an attempt to put it back on with no luck. Out of frustration she growled. Tyr only chuckled gently re-wrapping her bone blades until he could treat them properly. That warmed Beka's heart. "But, thank you." Smiling gently as Tyr's fingers massaged the underside of her arm to relieve small amounts of the pain.

Tyr took her other arm so he could massage away more of the pain, "At least let me take you to medical and get this taken care of." Leaning down, he gently placed his lips to her forehead. Beka took her arms and wrapped them around his waist. Tyr pulled her closer, pulled her into his embrace feeling his universe lock into place. This was right for him, his home; Beka Valentine. She pillowed her head on his shoulder holding him tighter.

**COMMAND:**

"There is something you want to ask," Dylan started to say, "So please ask it." He wanted to know what was running through the Nietzcheans mind, not that he liked Nietzcheans much anymore. That that was the scar Gaheris Rahde left behind.

"I wanted to invite you to Shintowa." Athena looked the Captain in the eyes and continued, "If you do, then my pride will join your Commonwealth." She bargained. A renewed Commonwealth could be good for the Tigarian Pride.

"But that's not the real reason is it?" Dylan could tell there was another reason Athena wanted to get the Andromeda to her home world, more like she wanted Beka. The question was why she wanted Beka other than the family reason.

"She's important." Athena defended gently. There was something to the Captain, something she wanted to trust and Athena never trusted. "You have heard of genetic reincarnation?"

"Of course," Dylan flashed back to Telemachus Rahde. That was the only documented case he had seen. It kind of terrified him to a point. But what could that have to do with Beka and her being truly a Nietzchean.

"Beka, in reality, is the genetic reincarnation of Isis Kemair; the founder of our bloodline." Sighing Athena came closer to Dylan, "She was almost as important as the Progenitor's return, at least to our Pride she is."

"That's…" Dylan rubbed at his chin. Of all the things he could have head that was not what he was expecting to hear.

"Please, come to Shintowa and… Let her come home." Athena asked. This would be a chance to unite the pride under the Kemair name again. She would do that with Beka and her union to Tyr.

**TYR'S QUARTERS:**

Tyr sat behind Beka, holding her and working topical medicine into the raw skin of her forearms. She just rested against him, letting him take care of her. He sensed they were making a breakthrough. She was letting him tend to her. No fighting. No arguing. This was actually quite pleasant. Cleaning his hands off Tyr reached for bandages. Slowly, precisely, he wrapped the soothing bandage around her arm and in between her regrown bone blades. She must have been given massive amount of medical nano-bots for this level of regeneration. "Would you consider going home?" Tyr asked trying to start idle conversation. He wanted to know if she would leave him. If she went back to the planet Tyr knew he would follow her.

"I was home remember," Beka replied sharply. She had been home and Tyr had come for her. He had come for her like she never believed he would. "But, no planet could be my home. I don't remember being there. I don't remember my parents. I barely remember my sister and my brother." Beka explained. "The only home I have is on the Maru, the only family I recognize is everyone on the Andromeda. The only life I want is where you are Tyr."

Tyr knew what his face must look like, shock. Pure shock flowed through him. "Beka…" He moved from behind her so he could see her. There, in her eyes, he saw barely restrained tears. She wanted to cry. He cupped her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the first tears that had begun to fall. "What are you saying?"

"I'm tired of fighting, tired of waiting for the universe to strike you over the head." In turn Beka tangled her hands in his hair, "I want you to know how I feel. My heart, my soul will always be human; I love you." Leaning foreword Beka touched her forehead to his. "I know what you'll say, love is a trick, but I don't care." before she could say more Tyr's lips crushed to hers quelling the rest of her words. He drank down her moans, her whimpers, as if they were water. She was going to make him work for it, but the wait was killing her. Beka Valentine, Cyanne Kemair, was a Nietzchean and Tyr was hers. There was nothing human left in her but the human feelings. Her actions were all Nietzchean. She clamped down on Tyr, tightened her fingers in his hair so his lips would stay against hers. He tasted so good, he tasted like home. Tyr was her home. She would never let him go or herself fall out of love with him. Beka let her lips dance with his, her moans mingle with his small growls. All of it fueled her passion for him. But right now she was content to kiss him and hold his as close as she could.

Tyr was overcome with her words. His first reaction was to kiss her; to feast from her mouth. What she had said was what he had been waiting to hear for months. It was true he thought love was a trick, but he was afflicted with it none the less. Tyr just wanted to kiss her, wanted to taste her. He kissed her down into his bed. They would only go so far as Beka wanted. There was no sense to rush her. His desire would hold Tyr was content to kiss her. Her knee's came up to his sides allowing him to maneuver her into the center of the bed. This was as far as they would go, no farther, not unless Beka wished it. A Nietzchean male lived and obeyed the words, the wants of his female. Beka was his, now and forever. They would live together, make children together. They would be powerful together. Tyr knew that as he kissed Beka, as he tasted her, as he drank down her moans with ardent passion.

**SHINTOWA:**

**TIGARIAN HOME WORLD**

Dylan brought the Andromeda out of slipstream seeing as he didn't have a pilot or a first officer. He had tried calling for Beka, but there was no answer. Then Rommie informed him that she was with Tyr and that they were both sleeping. It was then that Dylan decided to let them sleep. They had been through too much in the last two years, and besides Dylan wanted a chance to pilot through slipstream for a while. Standing at the console next to the pilot's station, Athena gazed at her home world with joy. She was home.

"Welcome to Shintowa Captain Hunt." Athena said minutes before the admiral of her fleet hailed them.

"Captain, were being hailed from the surface. The man is going by the name of Admiral Ixion Ptolemy." Rommie announced.

"Then by all means, Andromeda, put him through." Dylan answered. The screen turned to a man with olive skin, emerald eyes, and dark curly hair. "I'm Captain Dylan Hunt of the commonwealth…."

"Yes, we know Captain. We were advised that you might be coming here. I'm sending you coordinates as to where you can land with our ruling Pride family." The image blinked off.

"He's a very friendly guy." Dylan muttered looking over at Athena.

"Admiral Ptolemy is always like that." Athena apologized half way while still gazing at the shimmering beautiful blue and green ball that was her home.

"Rommie, get Beka and Tyr up here now." Dylan ordered. He thought it only fitting that Beka and Tyr be up here.

Down in Tyr's quarters Beka rolled over and snuggled deeper into the warmest arms she had ever known. Opening her eyes Tyr was still sound asleep and looking peaceful with strands of his hair falling over his face. They were both still fully clothed, all they had done last night was kiss until they had passed out. No other night in her life had ever compared and it had only been a night of passionate kissing.

Tyr felt Beka watching him, but he was going to give off the appearance of sleep for her benefit so she could continue to watch him. Her gaze was like a sweet caress to his body, almost as good as her touch, or her lips, of the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist. Last night they had gone so far as kissing and it had been more than enough for him. Tyr Anasazi out of Victoria, by Barbarossa never thought he would ever feel love. He was certainly feeling it for Beka Valentine. Opening his eyes Tyr greeted Beka with a smile. He reached out to her, to draw her down for a kiss. Her body melted to his, her lips touched his. They had a second to fall into passion, fall into each other.

"Beka and Tyr report to command." Andromeda's A.I ordered over the comm. Beka and Tyr laughed together, holding each other.


End file.
